


Fan Art: Soul Mates Never Die by ShadowingHope (consumedbyheavenlyfire)

by ObsessedtwibrarianOTB



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/pseuds/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Post-BD. First fanfic. Edward's sacrificed himself to keep his family safe, leaving Jacob alone to care for his wife and daughter. Torn between the two women he loves most, what will happen when old elements and feelings come into play? JxB/JxR REPOSTED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Art: Soul Mates Never Die by ShadowingHope (consumedbyheavenlyfire)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowinghope (maywemeetagainlove)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maywemeetagainlove/gifts).



> This graphic was an entry in a Story Banner art comp on FWAR (FreeWriters and Readers).

 

 _ ****ATTENTION AUTHORS! ~ IF YOU NEED ARTWORK FOR YOUR STORIES, SEE MY PROFILE FOR MORE INFORMATION:**_    **[Obsessedtwibrarian(OTB)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/profile)**

 

**This story is posted on AO3. You can read it here:[SOUL MATES NEVER DIE by ShadowingHope](http://archiveofourown.org/works/825123)**

 

**Resources:**

Base texture by Eva


End file.
